ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Champions Showcase 2012
Card Championship Scramble Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Chuck Norris vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson vs. "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz Championship Scramble Match for the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Blitz © vs. Drew McIntyre vs. Ganondorf vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH vs. Zangief Championship Scramble Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Jill Valentine © vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Olivia Munn vs. Sonya Blade vs. Shaundi Championship Scramble Match for the NIWA World Women's Championship Xena, Warrior Princess © vs. Blaze Fielding vs. Joanna Dark vs. "Narcissist" Blossom vs. Buttercup EMW International Championship Scott Pilgrim © vs. Goldar NIWA Venue Championship Johnny Bravo © vs. Kenny Powers Last Starlet Standing Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Riley Steele © vs. Jenna Haze EMW Cruiserweight Championship "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker © vs. Chris Brown Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) © vs. The Grove Street Gang (Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Carl "CJ" Johnson) Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Championship Legendary Conviction (Gina Carano & Melissa Anderson) © vs. Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler Results *3. An unknown woman in the crowd attacked Steele and then clubbed both her legs with a steel pipe. After the match, Jenna Haze grabs the title belt and then leaves with the unknown woman. *4. Nostalgia Critic came out dressed as CM Punk and for one night only, he would like to be referred to as N.C. Punk. *7. Both Bond and Benjamin were counted out as both men were fighting outside the ring and were unable to get back to the ring before the referee's 10 count. *8. After the match, Goldar leaves the ring with his new Championship. Pilgrim starts to get to his feet but then a huge 8-foot tall giant came from the crowd and attacks Pilgrim. It would then be revealed to be Hugo as his manager Poison at ringside yelling instructions to Hugo. Hugo then picks up Pilgrim and gets him in a Torture Rack and then hits a Sitout Backbreaker Rack Drop. Hugo then looks at Poison and then she signals the thumbs down then Hugo picks up Pilgrim and then short arm whips him to Hugo then Hugo hits a huge Spinning Side Slam. Poison then enters the ring as Pilgrim was unconscious then Poison blows a kiss to Pilgrim. Hugo then picks up Poison and puts her on his shoulder as they celebrated and the crowd boos loudly. But they know that Hugo has arrived in EMW and made a huge impact. Miscellaneous *Lindsay Lohan replaces Bustice for the EMW World Women's Championship Scramble Match due to Bustice suffering from injuries at the hands of Jill Valentine. *Zangief took Shadow the Hedgehog's place in the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Scramble Match because Shadow the Hedgehog was focusing for his match against Chuck Norris at NIWA Clash of the Titans III. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2012